


Plus Size Love

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Bullying, F/M, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Male Character of Color, Popularity, Romance, Teens, UnPopular, WWBM, Weight Issues, black - Freeform, curvy, plus size, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paloma Adams is a curvy girl, and she is being bullied by a clique of thin popular girls at her school. There's a rumour going around  that the leader of the clique, Megan, is going out with Jackson - the very same guy Paloma has a crush on. So when Jackson asks her out, she is suspicious of his intentions. She believes that Megan has manipulated Jackson into pretending to like her, but  what will happen if she is wrong and he genuinely does like her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus Size Love

**A/N: Just want to say that we are all beautiful whatever our size. Anything mean I write about peoples weight is just for the plot of the story, and not anything I personally believe in. I also don't condone bullying.**

 

Paloma Adams was sick of school. Just because she was a bigger size than a clique of girls in her year, they thought that gave them the right to torment and tease her about her weight. The girls were led by a tall, thin blonde haired girl with hazel eyes, Megan Foster, who was known as the Ice Queen around the school for her popularity and also because she was so mean. Megan and her clique called Paloma cruel names, shoved her around and played nasty pranks on her. The latest prank had been the most humiliating one yet. Paloma had taken a shower after gym class, then had found all her clothes had been stolen. She had been left with only her underwear and a towel to cover herself up. Luckily her two best friends, Jennifer and Kyung, had come to the rescue. Jennifer had borrowed Paloma her gym shirt, which although way too tight for Paloma as Jennifer was petite, was better than nothing. Kyung had lent Paloma his jacket, which she tied around her waist over the towel, which she used as a makeshift skirt. When Paloma had finally gotten home she had cried in her bedroom for an hour straight, then had eaten a tub of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie to comfort herself.

 

Paloma's mom always told her she was beautiful. They looked alike, as both had pale skin, dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Paloma's mom was curvy in a Marilyn Monroe-esque way. If Paloma had her mom's body shape she would have been thrilled, but she did not. She was shorter than her mom and was not happy with her body shape, especially her stomach. This was why she always covered up in baggy jumpers and tops, with jeans. She hated wearing dresses and skirts. Paloma's dad was of a short height too, with a wiry build. He had wavy black hair, a fair complexion and icy green eyes. He, like Paloma's mom, insisted Paloma was perfect just the way she was. Paloma wanted to believe her parents, she really did, but the constant bullying had worn down her self-confidence a lot. And a nasty voice in her mind whispered that her parents had to say nice things about her even if they did not believe them, it was like an unwritten rule of parenting.

 

Her best friend Jennifer was a small redhead with big blue eyes and cute freckles. Jennifer had had a few boyfriends, but Paloma had not even had her first kiss yet. Now she was in her junior year, and fully expected to leave high school not having had a boyfriend. It was something she was resigned to now, and although it hurt her, she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She had crushes, but she always kept them secret for fear of being humiliated not only by her crush's probable rejection but by bitchy Megan and her clique. Paloma's other best friend was Kyung. He was Korean, tall and skinny with jet black hair and almond coloured eyes which were usually hidden by his glasses. Kyung was deeply in love with Jennifer, who was sadly totally oblivious to this fact. Paloma thought they would make a great couple. Jennifer's latest crush was a guy who had recently transferred to their school. His name was Jackson Jones. He was black, tall and handsome with a lean build. He had deep brown eyes, a dimpled smile and rich brown skin. After football tryouts, he had joined the team and become one of the jocks, complete with letterman jacket but thankfully not the cocky attitude a lot of the jocks had. Usually Paloma was not keen on jocks as many of them had followed Megan's lead and joined in on taunting her. However, Jackson was not like them. He never bullied any of the weaker students, and seemed uncomfortable when his friends did. He had also once stopped a poor freshman kid from getting beaten up for spilling food on Kenny, a jock who was big and muscular and not very bright.

 

There was a rumour going around that Jackson was dating Megan, which just made Paloma feel sick. She thought he deserved much better than Megan, who was well known for using guys and dating more than one guy at once. Paloma knew she herself would not have a chance to date him. At times when he looked in her direction she had the feeling he was looking at her, but she knew he had not been looking at her. He probably did not even know her name. She was completely off his radar; they were on vastly different rungs of the social school ladder. They shared classes together but had never spoken once. One of the classes they shared was English, and with a new teacher came changes to the seating plan. Mr Andrews was strict and did not allow his students to sit where ever they wanted to, he enforced a seating plan based on the roll call. Since Paloma's surname was directly under Jackson's, her desk was right next to his. Paloma had been both thrilled and horrified by this turn of events. She liked that she got to sit close to her crush. She did not like being split apart from Jennifer, and having to move from her seat near the back of the class. She also felt awkward and shy around Jackson, so being close to him was uncomfortable for her in some ways.

 

One time there had been a note passed around in the class which made the students snicker quietly behind Mr Andrew's back. From the way students were looking at her, Paloma knew the note was about her. She was really upset, and thought Jackson would laugh along with everyone else when he read the note. However, when it reached Jackson, a scowl appeared on his face and he ripped up the note. The students that had not seen the note yet groaned loudly but then Mr Andrews had yelled at everyone to be quiet unless they wanted detention after school. Nobody did want detention of course. Jackson had smiled at her then, and it made Paloma feel good although she knew he probably was just being nice because he pitied her. Jackson had forgotten his pen in their next lesson, so he had asked to borrow a pen from Paloma. As she gave the pen to him, he had smiled at her as his hand brushed against hers briefly, and Paloma had blushed, which had embarrassed her. It was a complete accidental touch, and she knew it, but still she had liked it. Jackson had also started saying hi to her whenever he passed her in the hallways, and he smiled at her a lot. As time passed he started striking up conversations with her, which helped her stop being so shy around him. At times Paloma even thought he might be flirting with her. It had been two months since she had met Jackson, and she knew she was starting to fall for him. Yet she knew there she was suspicious of Jackson's gradually increasing friendliness towards her. She did not want to be pitied, or worse for him to be playing a cruel joke on her. He was hanging around with Megan a lot, and the fact remained that although he seemed like a nice guy, Paloma did not know him well enough to judge if he really was nice or not. And Megan could be very persuasive when she wanted to be, she found it easy to wrap guys around her little finger with her pretty face and charm. Megan could have persuaded Jackson to pretend he liked her. Megan was spiteful and twisted enough to come up with such a plan, especially if she had somehow found out about Paloma's crush on Jackson. So Paloma had decided, with a heavy heart, that she had to distance herself from Jackson.

 

On Monday Paloma let out a muffled groan into her pillow when her alarm clock went off. She was not looking forward to school. After reluctantly getting ready and dressed in a pink sweatshirt, light blue jeans and grey Converses, she went downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen, dancing along to some salsa music while she fried some bacon. There was a big plate of scrambled eggs on the breakfast bar, and a few slices of buttered toast in the toast rack. She smiled when she saw Paloma. "Good morning hun. I was just finishing making breakfast. You want some bacon?"

 

Paloma was tempted, the bacon smelled heavenly, but she shook her head. "No...I'll just have some toast and eggs," She sat down at the breakfast bar after grabbing a plate and a fork, scooping some scrambled egg onto her plate and picking up two slices of toast. While she was eating her mom finished frying the bacon and set the bacon on paper towels to soak up some of the grease. She got Paloma a glass of orange juice from the fridge and handed it to her. "Thanks, mom."

 

"It's okay, sweetie," Her mom replied, as she sat down with her own plate after collecting some of the bacon and scrambled eggs. She also had a cup of coffee. "Your dad had to go to work early today. Do you want a lift to school?"

 

"No, mom. I'm meeting Jennifer; we're taking the school bus. Which means I better go," Paloma stood up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, mom."

 

"Bye honey. Love you!" Her mom called as Paloma went upstairs to grab her messenger bag before she left the house. She walked down the block, smiling when she saw the back of a girl dressed in a yellow t-shirt, gray skinny jeans and low block heeled black boots. From the girl's red hair flowing in the wind, she instantly knew it was her best friend.

 

"Jennifer!" Paloma shouted.

 

Jennifer turned and waved when she saw Paloma, walking up to her and giving her a hug. "So how was your weekend?"

 

"Don't even ask..." Paloma sighed. "How about you?"

 

"That bad, huh?" Jennifer frowned sympathetically. "I had a sucky weekend too. I broke up with Mark."

 

"Oh...okay," Paloma replied. She was pleased but hid her smile. She did not like Mark, and the feeling was mutual. "I'm sorry, Jen. I know how much you like him."

 

"Not anymore. I caught him cheating on me with that slut, Amber," Jennifer snapped. "I hope he catches mono from that tramp. I heard she already passed it to Jack."

 

"Really?" Paloma's eyes widened in disbelief. "Jen, come on. Who told you that? Grace? You know that girl, sweet as she is, she lies to make her stories more interesting."

 

"Fine, but even if Amber doesn't have mono, she's still a whore." Jennifer proclaimed with finality. "The bus is coming," She flagged down the bus and stepped on as soon as the door opened. Paloma stepped on after her, and they made their way to their usual seat. In the back Megan was sitting with her clique, and some jocks. She had her arm possessively wrapped around Jackson as she chattered away to one of her friends. Jackson had a bored look on his face, but his eyes lit up when he saw Paloma and his full lips curved up into a half smile. Paloma averted her eyes and quickly sat down, feeling heat creep up onto her face.

 

Jennifer gently elbowed Paloma and grinned at her. "Why are you so flushed?"

 

"I'm not! " Paloma exclaimed, mentally cursing her pale skin on which the redness was easy to see.

 

"You are, and I know why..." Jennifer crossed her arms. "Just admit it."

 

Paloma shrugged lightly. "I don't know what you're talking about," She lied. "Anyway, how did you find out Mark was cheating?" If anything was guaranteed to distract Jennifer, it was talking about her relationship or currently her lack of one. And Paloma was right. Jennifer continued to angrily rant about Mark and Amber until they reached their homeroom class. When they met Kyung, Paloma could see that he too was happy Jennifer had dumped Mark. Jennifer and Kyung shared their first class of the day, while Paloma was in a different class. They were not able to meet as a group until lunchtime. Paloma had to put a textbook into her locker so she encouraged Jennifer and Kyung to go ahead into the cafeteria and save her a seat at their usual table. Really she wanted to give them a little time alone. They would make a good couple, if Jennifer could really look at Kyung and see him as more than her adorkable best guy friend.

 

Just as Paloma shut her locker, she felt a touch on her shoulder and the air was filled with an enticing musky scent. As she turned around she prayed it was not Jackson, however her prayer went unanswered because it was him. He towered over her and she had to look up a little to see into his eyes. So they stood there, just staring at each other. Jackson was smiling, although his smile faded when he saw Paloma had a stony expression on her face.

 

"Hey, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Jackson asked. "Did Megan upset you again?"

 

"Nothing's wrong," Paloma snapped. "I just have to go," Paloma took a step to the side, but Jackson mirrored her movement. "Jackson, get out of my way."

 

"Damn, that's cold..." Jackson shook his head slowly, and sighed, seeming dejected. "Come on, just give me five minutes to talk to you."

 

Paloma frowned at him, hating that he was making her feel bad when she was trying so hard to get over him. Still, it was not something she could do so easily. A part of her was wondering what he wanted to tell her. She also knew if she refused to talk to him now he would just keep bugging her about it until she gave in. He was stubborn when he wanted to be. So she reluctantly gave in to his request. "Okay, just five minutes then I really have to go. My friends are waiting for me."

 

"Ok..." He took a deep breath, looking a little unsure of himself. "I just wanted you to know that I like you, Paloma..." Jackson had a warm intensity in his eyes as he continued to talk. "I really like you. And I wanted to take you -"

 

"No!" Paloma exclaimed, rudely cutting him off. "I mean, I can't go out with you."

 

Jackson's face was a mixture of confusion and hurt. "What? Why?"

 

"Because..." Paloma turned away from him, afraid if he saw her face he would know she was lying. "You're just... not my type."

 

"Look at me, Paloma. Tell me again, to my face." He insisted. "And why am I not your type?"

 

Paloma turned back to face him, and with his eyes trained on her, she found it impossible to lie again. "I don't want to go over it. I said it once; I don't need to tell you again. You just...have to accept it." She turned her attention to her phone. "And your five minutes are gone."

 

"Ok, I'll let you go, but this isn't over," Jackson frowned at her, seeming disappointed. "There's something you're not telling me, and I'm gonna find out what it is."

 

"Something I'm not telling you?" I snapped, unable to stop myself from letting the truth spill out as my anger rose. "Come on, get real Jackson...You were lying to me all along. You think I'm stupid and blind? Everyone knows you're Megan's boyfriend. And yeah, I was lying to you too just now. Because I know you're only pretending you want to date me. How could a guy like you want someone like me when we're so different? No, I know this was all part of some sick game that Megan planned, isn't it? Get me to fall for you then break my heart? Well, I'm not gonna let you hurt me like that, Jackson. So you can go back to Megan and tell her it didn't work."

 

Jackson stayed silent for a few moments. "No, you've got it all twisted," He stated firmly, staring straight into her eyes. "I'm not Megan's boyfriend. I've told her I'm not interested in her a hundred times, but that girl won't quit on me. I've always been 100 percent real with you. I like you, Paloma. A lot of guys like Megan, but they're not thinking straight. She's pretty, but she's got nothing to back it up. She's just a self-centred bitch, and I hate girls like that. Also, I don't want to date a stick. I want to date a beautiful, curvy girl. Paloma, I put myself on the line today, and you shot me down." A shadow crossed his face briefly, but then he smirked at her. "But now I don't care, because I know you like me too."

 

"I never...I never said I liked you. I told you-"

 

"That I'm not your type. Yeah, and then you admitted you were lying to me..." Jackson reminded her. "I'm not giving up you. I guess you better go to the cafeteria, I don't want you to miss lunch."

 

Paloma did leave then, but she was unable to resist looking back after she walked away. Jackson was still standing there, watching her go. She sent him a half-hearted glare before turning back around. She had been so sure she was right, but now she was having doubts. Either he was a really good liar or he was actually telling the truth and she had misjudged him. She was still wary about Jackson's intentions but she could not help but to feel excited at the possibility that he might be into her, like she was into him.

 

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
